LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S2 P8/Transcript
(Spot and Ruby are seen walking over to Blake and Shade) Ruby: How did you find me so fast? Spot: Ruby, I'm a Targhul. Ruby: So? Spot: *giggle* Hide your scent next time. Ruby: *Groans* Blake H: Hey guys, you see that up there? (The two look up) Ruby: An Atlas Bullhead? Blake H: Three of them too. Shade: The hell are they doing out here? Spot: Looks like they're heading to the city. Ruby: But why? (Inside the Bullhead, the Grimm Targhul that was captured is seen with its eyes darting around) ???:....*Thinking* Where am I? (The Grimm then lays eyes on the soldier looking away from it.) ???: !! Human.... (Outside in the trees below, a few Grimm Targhul are seen waiting for them to fly overhead) ???:...... ???:...... (Back with the group) Shade: Hm, must just be a regular patrol. Spot: Yeah. I doubt they'd be trying to- (The group then sees as the Grimm Targhul all jump up toward the Bullheads) Blake H: !! Shade: Oh no! (Inside the Bullhead, the captured Targhul manages to break free from its restraints) Soldier: *Turns* !! AH WHAT?! ???: *Roar* (The Grimm Targhul impales the soldier, killing him as the pilots look back) Pilot; Huh? Co-Pilot: Hey everything okay back- (A Grimm Targhul lands on the front cockpit window) Pilots: AHHH!!! ???: Heh! (The Targhul breaks the window and crawls inside as he and the other Targhul kill the pilots, causing the Bullhead to start going down. The other Grimm Targhul go and take out the engines of the other two Bullheads) Pilot: Shit! Mayday mayday, we're going down! We've been ambushed! (The Targhul all jump away onto the ground as the Bullheads crash, causing explosions that the others hear by the house) Shade: OH CRAP!!! Blake H: Did you guys see that!? Spot: T-Those things took all three of them! Ruby: That's not good! (The other heroes run out) Alex: The hell was that?! Blake H: Grimm Targhul just took out 3 Atlas Bullheads! Weiss: WHAT?! Shade: Yeah! They went down in the woods! Erin: Then come on! We can't let them escape! Ruby: Right! (The heroes run toward the crash site before it cuts to the Grimm outside the three crashed Bullheads recovering) ???: You okay Captain? ???: I'm fine. ???: Good. ???: We thought you would be. ???: Those damn humans thought they could hold me for study. But they were wrong. ???: Well let's move before- Alex: *Voice* STOP!! (The Defenders then arrive) Erin: You're not going anywhere! ???: !! ???: Crap they found us! (The Captain glares at the heroes) ???: You seek to get in my way you maggots!? I'll rip you ALL apart! Zar Blake H:..... ???: Sir we can't take these many humans! ???: We need to run! Zar: Then go! Flee you cowards! I will not run from a fight again! (Zar stomps on the ground) Zar: The very ground they walk upon will be they're doom! Izuku: What? Alex: I think that might have been a hint of his power. ???: But- Zar: Go! (The Grimm say nothing but instead turn and run off) Zar: These pathetic soldiers made their mistake of trying to capture me. I will not allow that mistake to happen again! (Zar stomps again, this time rocks shoot up) Alex: What!? (Zar punches the rock and sends it toward the heroes) Erin: DODGE!! (The heroes all dodge out of the way) Alex: Holy crap! Jack: Did he seriously just throw a giant rock at us!? Miles: It's called a boulder Jack! Jack: Same damn thing! Zulu: This guy can control the earth itself!? (Zar raises his arms and suddenly pillars just shoot out, launcher several Defenders in the air) Blake H: Shit! Zar: SINK INTO THE GROUND!! (Zar then splits open the ground resulting in some Defenders falling in) Alex: GUYS!! Blake H: We gotta stop this guy! Alex: Right! Miles: You won't get away with that! Zar: Ha! Bring it! Alex; Gladly! (Alex starts to fire psy blast as Zar stomps to make a earth wall to protect him. Miles swings of to try and attack from behind, but Zar notices and throws rocks at him) Miles: *Dodges* WHOA! Zar: You think you're gonna pull that move on me kid?! Miles: *Thinking* Crap, he's perceptive! (Miles's Spidey Sense goes off as he dodges more rocks, however he's then hit by one and knocked down) Miles: Gnn! Alex: Miles! Miles: *Groans* That hurt.... Jessica: That's not good! Charlie: We need to- Emily: Jessica, Charlie look out! (Cracks develop under Jessica and Charlie's feet) Jessica: !!! Charlie: MOVE!!! (The two move out of the way as the ground opens up, however Jessica slips as the ground closes around her ankle, twisting it) Jessica: GAAH!!! (Jessica falls down) Alex: JESS!!! (Alex runs over and breaks the ground around Jessica's ankle as he pulls it free) Alex: Jess you okay? Jessica: My...My ankle...! I think it's twisted, I can't get up! Alex: Ah shit! Jessica: ALEX!! (Alex looks to see rocks heading his way. He quickly shields Jessica. But the rocks are destroyed by beams of light) Alex: Huh? (Blake is seen aiming his hand) Blake H: Don't worry I got you Alex! Alex: Thanks! Blake H: Here, you take Jessica back to the house! We'll deal with him! Alex: But- Blake H: Do it! (Alex nods as he lifts Jessica up and carries her off) Zar: *Growls* (Zar lowers his wall before the other Defenders are seen crawling out of the hole he made) Jack: *Sighs* Finally! Shade: We're free! Yang: Whew! Talk about being in a rock and a hard place! Blake H: Okay Zar! You're next! Zar: Huh?! How did you- (Blake starts to fire beams of light) Zar: GAH!! Blake H: Here I come! *Charges* (Blake charges light into his fists as he starts to punch Zar) Blake H: Take that! Zar: GNN!!! You little shit! (Zar and Blake go into close range fighting. THe heroes all watch Blake) Erin: Wow look at him go! Uraraka: Come on Blake! You got this! Foxtrot: Come on beat him! (After a minute, Blake knocks Zar down. Zar is forced to take a knee as he is defeated. He raises his head up at Blake) Zar: You think... This victory means anything...? You think you'll win the war...? You'll fall... You ALL will fall... Blake H: This isn't a war Zar. (Blake's hand glows with light as he points his finger at Zar's forehead) Blake H: It's just monster hunting. (Blake fires a thin light beam through Zar's head, causing him to fall and turn to smoke as he dies) Zar: Head destroyed Blake H:...*Sighs* Erin: All right Blake! Izuku: You did it! Raynell: WE WON!! Zulu: WOO!!! Erin: Alright! Nice work Blake! Blake H: Thanks Erin! Erin: Woo! Ian: Well, let's get back home guys. Jack: Right. (The heroes all go and leave the area before it cuts to Alex putting an ice pack on Jessica's ankle) Jessica: Gnn... Alex: You okay? Jessica: It stings... Ale: Damn I'm sorry Jessica.... Jessica: Hey its not your fault. Don't worry so much. You know I'm not defenseless. Alex: I know... Still I hate it when you get hurt. Jessica: I know you do. That's why I like you Alex, you got a loving heart. Alex: *Smiles* Thanks Jess. (Jessica smiles as the other heroes enter the house) Alex: Guys! Erin: We did it Alex! Blake H: It's dead! Alex: Oh sweet! Nice work! Blake H: Thanks man! Raynell: Jessie! (Raynell runs to Jessica's side) Raynell: You okay bestie!? Jessica: Yeah I'm fine Raynell. Just a twisted ankle. Ian: Twisted ankle? No problem. (Ian goes over to heal Jessica's ankle) Ian: Alright, hold still this might sting a bit. (Jessica nods as Ian puts his hand on her ankle) Jessica: *Flinches* Gnn. (Ian uses his power and heals Jessica's ankle) Ian: There. Better? (Jessica moves her foot around) Jessica: Better. Raynell: Yay! (Raynell hugs Jessica) Jessica: Heh, calm down there Raynell. Alex: So you guys take care of that Grimm? Blake H: Sure did. Erin: Blake killed it! Alex: Awesome work Blake! Blake H: Thanks! Alex: But wait, what about those downed Bullheads? Weiss: I'm the sure the military will do something about that. Alex: Right. Jessica: Well, at least that earth guy's dealt with. Alex: Yeah. That Grimm seemed important. Blake H: Yeah I think he was like a captain or something. Erin: No wonder the army was interested in him. Miles: My question is how the hell did they catch him? Alex: It's a mystery. Miles: I guess. Erin: Well, let's just try to take it easy for now. We still have a lot of planning to do. Jessica: Right. (The heroes then all sit down and try to relax) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts